


Not Another Love Spell

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amoosed Sam, Annoyed Dean, Cas loves Dean, Confused Jack, Dean Hates Witches, Dean's not good with words, Desire spell, Friends to Lovers, Jack ships Destiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam ships Destiel, Spelled Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Cas has been spelled and he wants to be close to Dean but he also wants to make sure that Dean has everything he wants. Meanwhile Dean is fed up, he's looking for a cure while Sam and Jack are being assholes. Mostly Sam.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Love Spell

Dean wanted to punch something, particularly a witch but that's impossible because the witch was dead. However, that didn't stop the spell from doing its work.

"I hate witches so damn much," Dean couldn't yell because he was so tired but he didn't want to sleep because this particular spell caused Cas to think that he and Dean were sleeping together.

See, 6 hours ago Team Free Will 2.0 was hunting a witch that caused people to do some crazy shit. Why? Well, Dean didn't know because the minute the witch threw something powdery on Cas, Dean reacted by putting two witch-killing bullets in her head.

Now Sam was trying stifle his laughs because whatever Cas was hit with, caused him to think that he was in love with Dean. That's right, Cas was now acting like a lovesick teenager for Dean by doing everything Dean asked of him and wanted to cuddle with Dean every time his hands were empty.

Dean had been trying to come up with excuses for Cas not to touch him by making him clean and right now he was at the store buying whatever Dean write on the list.

Jack was besides Sam, looking confused as ever and making comments on how nice Cas was treating them, especially Dean.

"You have been saying you hate witches for the past 20 minutes now Dean," Jack observed.

"Yeah because I freaking do," Dean threw another useless book on the other useless books.

Sam smirked, "But this not so bad."

Dean gave Sam an unimpressed look, "Oh you're really enjoying this aren't you? You just love seeing me in distress."

"You're not in much distress. I mean Cas is just showing how much he _loves_ you," Sam giggled.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean angrily flipped through another book.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, "I don't understand, I thought you two love each other."

Dean spluttered, "What?!" 

Sam was really interested in what Jack had to say, "Well, you two have always had a different connection than anyone else you meet. I've seen it, it's not the same as you feel with me and Sam. Cas even told me that you two shared a profound bond."

"Dammit Cas!" 

Just then, the Bunker door opened and Cas came rushing down the stairs, "Dean I got everything you need."

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled teasingly at him. Cas walked towards Dean and did not even glance in Sam's or Jack's direction.

"Dean, I got you two whole pies. Yes you heard right, two pies," Cas proved that by pulling out the pies and Dean almost forgot why he was mad. Almost. "Oh and Dean I also thought that maybe since you love pie so much, I can feed it to you-"

"Imma stop you right there," Dean pointed his finger to Cas and Sam stifles another laugh. "Listen buddy-"

Cas groaned, "Dean you know I don't like it when you call me 'buddy'."

"Well deal with it because as far as I know, you're not in love with me!"

"Yes I am!" 

"Cas please shut up!" 

"No Dean, not until you realize my feelings for you!"

"This is the spell talking!" 

"I can assure you, it's not! I have been in love with you ever since I met you, even if I didn't know what love was!"

"I refuse to believe that!"

"Well deal with it!" Cas ended the conversation at that and walked into the kitchen to put away the supplies.

Dean was left dumbstruck and annoyed but Sam was having the time of his life and Jack was still continuing to look confused.

At that moment, Sam mentally kicked himself for not recording it.


	2. Confession

Sam had finally found a cure and now they were in the library performing it.

"I don't understand why we're doing this. I'm perfectly fine," Cas fussed.

Dean rolled his eyes for like the 10th time that night and gestured for Sam to hurry up.

Sam threw some ingredients into a bowl and chanted some words. Inside the bowl formed some powder and Sam picked up some between his fingers and threw it in Cas's face.

Cas staggered back in surprise and Dean went to steady him.

Cas blinked multiple times until he was looking at Dean in confusion, "Dean? What happened?"

"Cas? Oh good you're back," Dean sighed in relief but inside he was a bit disappointed.

"Back? Dean what are you, oh-" Cas's face suggested that everything was replaying in his head.

"Hey man don't worry about it," Dean began. "It was just the spell talking and now that it's over, everything is back to normal. Well as normal is for us," Dean chuckled.

Cas looked like someone just kicked his guinea pig, "Right, thank you for bringing me back. Excuse me." He bowed his head and walked towards his bedroom.

"Cas?" Dean called but Cas just walked away, didn't even turn back. "What the Hell?"

"Dean, did it ever occur to you that maybe Cas meant something more when he said 'profound bond'?" Jack asked.

"What? There's no way-" Dean turned to look at his brother and Jack and all he got were bitchfaces from both of them.

Dean rolled his eyes again and said, "I'll talk to him and prove that he doesn't see me that way. Not that I want him to!" Dean quickly said as he turned to walk after Cas.

"Whatever Dean. Just use a condom. Wait but he's an angel, so you can't get any diseases, just be safe!" Sam shouted at Dean and Dean, without turning back, flipped him the bird.

"What's a condom?" Was the last thing Dean heard as he was out of earshot. _"Serves Sam right."_

He got up to Cas's door and knocked. He heard a faint, " _Come in"_ before he opened the door to see Cas on his bed, laying down on his back, trenchcoat and all, looking up at the ceiling.

"You good Cas?" Dean asked, moving further into the room after closing the door.

"I'm fine Dean," Cas didn't move an inch.

"Alright. Listen what you did and said, man that's... It's okay," Dean tried to assure him.

"Oh really? Is it?" Cas was sitting up now with narrowed eyes.

"I mean-"

Cas cut him off, "Because the spell compels one to release their true desire."

Dean was frozen now, "Oh."

"Oh? Oh? That's all?" Cas challenged, then he sighed. "Dean, what the spell made me do, was all what I wanted to do. I've had feelings for you for a very long time and I tried to hide it but every time I'm near you, it's barely contained. When I stare into your beautiful green eyes, I see the amazing Dean Winchester for who he really is. The most honorable and compassionate but sometimes irritable human that I feel for, not only literally but romantically. I'm very sorry that you had to find out this way and I'm sorry if I've caused you discomfort. I will leave immediately for your sake."

Cas was already getting up and heading for the door but Dean stopped him, "Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't say that I was uncomfortable and I don't want you to leave."

Cas was confused, "But you said-"

"Cas, I said those things because I thought that it was the spell. I didn't even know what type of spell it was until you said it just now. Cas, I'm not good at feelings man, you know that and I've... I've never been with a man."

Cas looked down, "I understand."

"BUT that doesn't mean that I'm not into you," Cas looked up with hope in his eyes. "I mean, you're you. Gosh I'm not good with words-"

Before Dean could finish, he was interrupted with a pair of lips. He grunted in surprise but then he relaxed into it. The kiss didn't last long because Cas pulled back and said, "I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled and thought, _"What the Hell"_ , "I love you too Castiel."

Cas smiled and pressed his lips against Dean's again. They moaned as they nibbled and sucked each other's tongues.

Outside Cas's door, stood Jack and Sam with their ears pressed against the door. When Sam heard moaning, he pulled himself and Jack away from the door.

"Let's go see a movie or something," He told Jack as he pushed him out of the Bunker, leaving Dean and Cas to do whatever they wanted for a couple of hours.

Under his breath, Sam whispered, "Destiel is finally canon. I gotta make some calls."


End file.
